


Heat Wave

by SleepySapphire



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Xenophilia, not between kenhaji though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Koutarou gets a call from Amane, who says that Hajime's missing yet again. Kenzaki goes out to find him.
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Series: Heat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> here to bring you the monster fucking we all deserve

“Koutarou! Hajime’s gone again! Is he over there?” Even from his position at the little dining room table, Kenzaki could hear Amane’s voice pierce through Koutarou’s phone across the room while he worked in the kitchen. He winced, much like Koutarou did, and sat up with a frown as Koutarou looked over in confusion for a moment before he adjusted his hold on the phone and continued to whisk away at the soup he had been making. 

“Amane-chan? What do you mean, Hajime’s gone again? Maybe he just went to the store?” Amane’s small yet powerful voice yelled through the receiver again and Koutarou physically held the phone back, looking at a loss for a moment before he released an inaudible sigh. 

“Alright, alright, alright! We’ll keep an eye out, okay? Just stay there and we’ll do what we can.” He held the phone to his ear and grimaced again before he hung up and turned, peeking out of the little window embedded into the kitchen wall. Kenzaki blinked and sat up.

“Hajime-san is..?”

“She said he suddenly took off this morning and hasn’t been back since.” Kenzaki felt something sink in his chest and he hopped to his feet, throwing on a loose windbreaker as he rushed to the door.

“Then, I’ll go out and look!” Koutarou had no chance to get a word in before Kenzaki was tearing out the door and past a bewildered Shiori. 

He pondered sending a text to Tachibana and Mutsuki; Three sets of eyes were better than one, after all. However, they were preoccupied and he didn’t want to disturb them. 

He started the engine and sped off, his eyes searching everywhere and anywhere he could. 

It wasn’t like it would be strange to find Hajime in some state of dishevelment, wandering around or passed out after having gotten into trouble. Kenzaki was tired of seeing that, though. He knew Hajime could fend for himself. Hajime was powerful, more powerful than Kenzaki could possibly grasp. 

But for all his power, he still got hurt. 

Kenzaki didn’t want to see his friends get hurt anymore. 

After racing through one section of town, Kenzaki went to another. He had been pulling through a stop light when his phone began to buzz madly inside his pocket. 

Now was an awful time, but he wasn’t going to pull over. 

He shifted carefully, ignoring basic safety rules so he could dig the phone out and, using the back of his wrist, pushed the helmet window up to awkwardly slip the phone through.

“Kenzaki-kun? An Undead appeared, by the waterfall in Hinohara!” _Now?_ An Undead had to appear _now_? He was busy! And Hinohara… 

It wasn’t too far, but it was pretty out of the way. 

“Kenzaki-kun?” Hirose’s concerned voice, or what he could hear of it over the roar of his engine and whipping air, filtered in and he shook his head a little.

“It’s nothing! I’m on it. I just--” Distracted as he was, he failed to notice the change of light while passing through an intersection. Yellow turned to red, and before Kenzaki realized it, the end of his bike had been smashed into and he was thrown from the vehicle. 

Kenzaki barely registered Hirose’s surprised voice as he went flying, the phone knocked from his hand as he landed in a heap on the pavement, hard, rolling to a stop several feet from the fallen bike. 

He coughed and pushed himself up, his world spinning for a few moments as he processed what was happening. 

Where did the phone go? 

He vaguely heard someone shouting angrily at him, followed by the sound of screeching tires. 

Looking up, Kenzaki found he was alone in the intersection. He pulled himself up to his knees and stood, still somewhat dazed as he looked around for his phone. 

There! 

Kenzaki rushed, a small limp in his steps. As he approached, his stomach sank. 

The whole thing was crushed. 

He groaned and crouched down, beginning to pick up the pieces and small shards of plastic before he realized there were more pressing things to take care of and dumped them all into his pocket. Head throbbing, he dragged his damaged bike up from the ground and spared it one quick look over. 

There were bits and pieces missing from the rear end, and several massive cracks ran up the front windshield. 

He sighed, and hoped that the very least it would turn on as he threw his leg over the bike and climbed onto the seat, adjusting his dented helmet. Thankfully Blue Spader started up again, with little more than a stutter in the engine.

That could have gone worse. 

That could have gone _much_ worse. 

He coughed again, and swallowed down the tang of iron as he better adjusted himself on his seat and then took off to Hinohara. 

Along the way, Blue Spader's engine sputtered repeatedly. As Kenzaki pulled up to one of the parking spaces at the entrance to the park, he decided he would have to have Koutarou take a look at it when he got back. That, and the other, more obvious damage that had been done to it. He hopped off the bike and cast one last concerned look to the damaged rear end before rushing down the stairs and into the park to find the Undead. As he took off, he tried to ignore the startling _clunk_ of what sounded like metal falling.

Surprisingly, it took less than five minutes before Kenzaki spotted two figures rolling around in a very one-sided fight.

The Undead was on top of someone, snarling and tearing away with massive claws as two pairs of tanned, human arms tried to fend it off. Kenzaki's eyes grew wide and he picked up his pace, transforming in mid run.

He wasn't prepared to see Undead to over power and mount the person, though, and he certainly wasn't prepared in any way, shape, or form, to see what looked like a massive phallus spring out from between the Undead's legs in a shower of fluid that Kenzaki would rather not think about.

This was fucked up.

This entire situation was completely fucked up!

It got worse when Kenzaki, flying into the Undead with his leg thrown out and body twisting to kick it away, immediately recognized the person that had been under attack as Hajime. He landed, so alarmed he had forgotten to finish off the Undead. It scurried off with horrendous shriek, but Kenzaki wasn’t focused on that at the moment.

"Hajime-san?!" He crouched down next to the other man, arms reaching out to help sit him up. Hajime was covered in gashes that oozed green blood, along with dirt and bits of foliage that had been disturbed from all the rolling around. 

“Kenzaki…” There was something off in his voice; His tone was softer, almost hoarse. 

As Kenzaki’s hand touched his shoulder, Hajime suddenly pushed him away and he fell back onto his rear, blinking in surprise. 

“Hajime-san??” Kenzaki undid his transformation, blinking his eyes open as they adjusted to the flood of natural light. Just as he sat up, Hajime was weakly pushing himself to his feet. Kenzaki hopped up and reached for him, only for Hajime to push him away once more.

“Don’t touch me!” Kenzaki felt his heart clench in his chest at the coldness, but brushed it away. It wasn’t Hajime’s fault that he had just been… attacked, some Undead on him,about to--

“Hajime-san…” Kenzaki let him stand on his own and didn’t try to touch him any further, his arms falling uselessly to his side. He stared, watching as Hajime stumbled forward several feet, but couldn’t help but run to his side as he fell to his knees with a quiet groan.

“Hajime-san! What’s wrong?” Hajime’s complexion had gone pallid, the only color in his face a vibrant flush that had spread across his cheeks. Kenzaki leaned over, reaching out to help him again before he paused, his hand having stopped midway. 

“‘M… Fine. Go.” Hajime bit his lip, and Kenzaki didn’t know what to do. He certainly couldn’t just leave Hajime, not while he was like this. 

“Are you sick? You’re feverish..” Hajime gave another small groan in response and then flopped over, curling in on himself as his breath came out in short pants. 

“Haji--” Kenzaki dropped to his side again and looked around, mumbling a small apology as he grabbed Hajime’s arm and pulled it over his shoulder to stand.

Hajime could be upset later, but Kenzaki wasn’t going to just leave him like this! 

What should he do? He couldn’t drive with an unconscious person. 

He could call--

No, his phone was broken. 

Kenzaki began to walk with the unconscious Hajime in tow, his eyes scanning the area before he noticed a little, run down shack. 

Convenient!

An arm around Hajime’s waist, Kenzaki shifted his hold around him and carefully made his way up the sloping hill, his hip and shoulder screaming with every step. He would have to worry about that later, though.

He couldn’t afford to think about himself right now, not when Hajime needed help. 

Gritting through the pain, he kicked open the door to the ramshackle hut and shuffled in, quickly laying Hajime down. Hajime let out a small gasp as he was set down, his glassy eyes fluttering open, confused. 

“Kenzaki…? Where are..” He winced and closed his eyes again for a moment, raising a hand to one of the gashes on his forearm. Kenzaki leaned over, favoring one leg as he looked on in concern. 

“You passed out. Stay here, I’m gonna.. The waterfall is nearby, you have a fever, I think.” He took a step back, his eyes landing on a broken wooden bucket that had been shoved in the corner. After snatching it up he made his way out of the shack, ignoring the sound of Hajime calling his name. 

“Just stay! I’ll take care of you.” Of course, Kenzaki didn’t make it ten feet before he tripped over a gnarled root that just so happened to be sticking out of the ground. He promptly face planted into the ground with a yelp, and hoped that the jarring _crack_ to follow had been from either the root or the bucket in his arms. Sniffling up a small dribble of blood from his nose, he popped up to his feet and hurried to the sound of rushing water. 

It was pretty, the waterfall. 

Perfect clear water fell around mossy green rocks and vibrant green tree leaves, leading down into a pool that formed into a decent sized river. It wasn’t massive by any means, but it was still enough to appreciate. He wasn’t there for nature viewing, though. 

Kenzaki lowered the bucket into the frigid pool of water and pulled it up, balancing it carefully so water didn’t spill out of the uneven cracks that had been left on one side. 

After retrieving the water he made his way back to the little shack to find Hajime curled up on his side and panting again. 

He set the bucket down and brought his sleeve to his mouth, biting down with just enough pressure to make a messy, uneven tear in the thin fabric. It tore in a spiral up to his elbow before hitting a snag, and from there he was able to separate it from the sleeve entirely. After that, he dipped it in the water, making sure to squeeze out the excess liquid before he leaned over Hajime, whose eyes were closed and face as flushed as ever. 

“Hajime-san…” Kenzaki lowered the cloth to Hajime’s forehead, about to wipe away at the droplets of sweat when suddenly, Hajime’s hand shot out and small fingers wrapped half way around his wrist, tight. 

“Don’t..! I’m… I’m not…” He breathed out, his eyes closing again for a moment before he released Kenzaki’s wrist and knocked his arm away, beginning to try and put distance between Kenzaki and himself by scooting away.

“Hajime-san--”

“I’m _not_ sick, just-- You need to leave, or--” Kenzaki leaned forward, one hand slamming to the dusty wooden floor as he grabbed Hajime’s shoulder. 

A small noise escaped from the back of Hajime’s throat, not too far from a surprised squeak. 

“Hajime-san! I’m _not_ leaving you like this!” Kenzaki was starting to feel angry, now. Hadn’t they gotten close? Didn’t they trust one another? Hajime should know by now that Kenzaki wasn’t just going to--

“... I’m going through a heat. It’s mating season.” Hajime’s voice was so small and strained, Kenzaki almost missed it. 

“Huh?”

“... “

They sat still for a few seconds before Hajime spoke up again. 

“Mating season. For our species to procreate.” He shifted down, his arm slowly rising up to cover his face. 

Kenzaki stared, vaguely aware that his cheeks were warming up. 

“S-so then.. The fever…. T-the…” Hajime’s cheeks couldn’t get any darker as Kenzaki began to stutter, and he rolled over before Kenzaki’s eyes could wander downwards out of sheer, stupid curiosity. 

It went quiet, and then Kenzaki wet the cloth once more and reached out, taking up Hajime’s arm to dab at the bloody scratches and gashes. Hajme jumped, forcing himself to sit up so he could pull away. 

“K-kenzaki.. Please.. My body can’t handle foreign touch.” What was Kenzaki supposed to do, then? Was Hajime just going to lay down without taking care of himself?

“You’re injured, though…” Hajime breathed out heavily, one of his hands clutching tightly at his abdomen. 

“I’ll be… fine. I just need to… sleep it off.” Sleep it off? Seriously? Kenzaki frowned down at him. 

“Go back. I can take care of this myself.” Hajime shifted and reached out, pressing his hand against Kenzaki’s shoulder to push him away. Despite that, his touch lingered for longer than he probably intended. 

“But I can’t just leave you here alone!” The memory of the Undead attacking Hajime suddenly flashed before Kenzaki’s eyes, vivid and graphic and _wrong_ . The way it had clawed at him. The way it had been grappling for power. The way it’s genitalia had just _dropped_ down out of nowhere, about to-- 

No.

Kenzaki wasn’t going to leave Hajime alone; Not like this. 

“I’ll take you back to--” 

“ _No_.” Hajime’s snarl cut him off, and Kenzaki held in a flinch, watching him. 

“I can’t… I can’t _be_ around people. I…” He trailed off suddenly, and leaned in on himself as he groaned softly. 

“S-someone… could get… hurt..” Hajime’s quiet whisper cemented Kenzaki’s idea to not leave him. Of course even now, Hajime was worried about Amane and Haruka. 

Kenzaki reached up and scratched at the side of his face, blinking as his eyes met with Hajime upon looking back to him. The other male was frowning, worry evident in his eyes despite the torment that seemed to grip him. 

“Hajime…?”

“Kenzaki… you’re hurt.” Hajime shifted, forcing himself to properly sit up. Kenzaki blinked in confusion, his eyes shifting down as Hajime reached out and took a hold of the fabric that dangled just below Kenzaki’s elbow, only to give it a weak tug. The fabric unraveled to reveal the splotchy beginnings of a bruise that ran up under the rest of the cloth, past where they would be able to see. 

“This? It’s nothing. Ignore it." Hajime frowned at the response, his hand slowly dropping back down as he shifted away from Kenzaki once more.

An awkward silence fell over them again as Kenzaki desperately tried not to think about how visible the outline of his friend's, er, _friend_ was through his jeans. He shifted, knees and injured hip beginning to grow stiff from how he was sitting. Hajime suddenly curled in on himself, breath picking up as his hands wandered downwards for a moment and then back up to grip his shirt again, his hands shaking.

Kenzaki opened his mouth to speak, but Hajime's name died before even reaching his lips.

What could really be done? 

"Lay down." Hajime suddenly hissed, and Kenzaki looked up to see him forcing himself onto his hands and knees. Kenzaki blinked, unprepared for Hajime's arm to swing over him and push him to the floor with a lack of control that had Kenzaki's injured arm smashing into the wood under them. He grit his teeth as shocks of pain shot through the muscle, maybe all the way into the bone.

"H-Hajime-san?!" His voice came out in a squeak as the smaller man was suddenly pressing into him, his head nuzzling against Kenzaki's chest as he breathed in heavily.

Was… Hajime smelling him?

… Was Hajime… _Cuddling_?

This had to be symptoms of his…

Heat.

This was weird.

This was weird and when they were this close, Kenzaki couldn't help but notice how Hajime smelled like leaves and wet soil. He swallowed, trying to will away all the inappropriate thoughts that were beginning to pop up in his mind from their sudden closeness.

Oh, but he really wished he couldn't feel Hajime against his thigh. He was stiff and Kenzaki could feel a strange... throbbing coming from Hajime's--

Hajime shift against Kenzaki, mumbling a quiet apology. His body trembled again, and Kenzaki shifted, wrapping an arm over him. He was muttering more words Kenzaki couldn’t quite make out.

"I've got you." Kenzaki said, his own barely above a whisper as he took in the feel of Hajime’s body next to him, and how strangely warm he was despite being cold to the touch every other time they had made physical contact.

He would protect Hajime.

Ignoring the painful sear that was pulsating around his shoulder, he situated himself to make sure Hajime was as comfortable as possible. After a while of sitting in still silence, Kenzaki found himself drifting off to sleep, the sound of Hajime’s breathing mingling with the sounds of chirping birds and humming insects all around.

* * *

There was something wet dripping on him. 

Kenzaki wasn’t sure what it was, but it was gross. He shifted in his sleep and reached up, brushing away the wetness that had dripped from his cheek down to his neck.

Had he been drooling in his sleep?

Kenzaki didn’t drool!

Koutarou was the sleep-drooler.

And he snored, super loud. Kenzaki could often hear it from where he slept in the att--

This wasn’t the attic though, and Kenzaki’s mouth was dry, so he couldn’t have been drooling on himself while he slept. 

His eyes snapped open. 

The first thing he saw in the dim light of the little shack he had passed out in was a dark figure looming over him, hands gripping his forearms. 

Kenzaki nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, but he knew that face, and instantly felt himself calm, though he remained wary. 

“H-hajime-san…? Is everything okay…?” Hajime’s hands squeezed, and Kenzaki felt pain shoot up one of his arms. He winced and shifted, swallowing with nervous uncertainty. 

“Hajime-san…?”

There was a strange look in his eyes, and his lips were wet from lines of saliva that had been leaking down his chin. 

“K-kenzaki… I can’t.. Control myself. Run. Please.” Hajime’s body shook, as though he were trying to forcibly move himself. His eyes were watery, ringed with red as though he were about to cry. 

What the hell? 

Kenzaki stared up at Hajime, eyes wide. 

“ _Please._ I don’t want to hurt you!” Hajime shouted. He tried to pull himself away, but his hands remained locked around Kenzaki’s arms, nails digging into his skin. It hurt, but Kenzaki thought that whatever it was Hajime was dealing with probably hurt more. He swallowed, nervous, searching through his mind for a solution, _any_ solution of any kind. 

Oh.

“Hajime-san.. It’s okay.” A small tremble went up Kenzaki’s spine. 

It wasn’t entirely okay, but Kenzaki couldn’t run from Hajime, and he definitely couldn’t let Hajime make a monster of himself. 

He breathed out, trying to quell the bubbling anxiety in his gut as he forced himself to sit up despite the weight Hajime had on him. 

Kenzaki smiled weakly. 

“Hajime-san… if it helps you, we can do it.” But Kenzaki had never had sex before. Would he even be of any use to Hajime in his current state? Hajime’s head fell forward, face angled in a way Kenzaki couldn’t see. 

“.. You don’t mean that, Kenzaki. You can’t.” Kenzaki managed to pull one of his arms free and reached out, placing a cautious hand to Hajime’s head.

“Hajime-san. I want to help you. I can’t leave you like this… that would be too lonely, wouldn’t it?” Too lonely, too sad. Kenzaki didn’t want to think about leaving Hajime alone, especially when he needed help. But if Kenzaki could help Hajime, he would.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hajime was beginning to sink forward. His face pressed into Kenzaki’s stomach and he seemed to nuzzle into Kenzaki again, his features seeming sharper than normal.

“You don’t know what you’re agreeing to.” He growled. Despite saying that, he continued to nuzzle against Kenzaki, his head moving upwards and into the crook of Kenzaki’s neck where he inhaled deeply. 

“Kenzaki…”

“Hajime-san?”

Something slipped out of Hajime’s mouth; Long, green, and moist, sliding up Kenzaki’s neck and down again, and it took Kenzaki a moment to realize that it was a fucking _tongue_ , _why the fuck did Hajime have a long ass green tongue_?!

Hajime raised himself suddenly, his eyes fully black and body taking on a strange density above Kenzaki. 

“I-i’m sorry… I can’t.. Control it…” His will? His body? That was fine, Kenzaki had already given Hajime consent. He was willing, and he wasn’t afraid, even if Hajime was nervous.

Hajime let out a strange, deep hiss, and his body began to twist an morph. Kenzaki had the sudden feeling he was in too deep with his heartfelt offer to help Hajime as the weight over him intensified and Hajime’s Joker form began to appear, limbs elongating and snapping into place. He groaned, voice taking on an inhuman warble as his body began to readjust itself into his natural form. It sounded painful. 

“Kenzaki..” Kenzaki stared up at Hajime, an uncertain tremor running through his frame as he heard a splashing noise. He looked down, trying to hold back fear as something absolutely drenched in fluid seemed to unfurl from the dark area between his legs. Kenzaki could feel his jeans growing damp from the liquid as it continued to drip down, and he shifted under Hajime, wiggling his feet free from his shoes. 

He wasn’t going to take back his offer. 

He couldn’t do that to Hajime when he could barely control himself. 

Kenzaki swallowed down the dread that came from association with Hajime’s body and leaned up, pressing his lips against the vibrant green carapace that covered half of Hajime’s face. 

Despite the appearance, it was surprisingly delicate to the touch. Like a dragonfly wing. If Kenzaki were smarter, maybe he would contemplate the true use of something like that. Was it just to shade his eyes, or? 

But Kenzaki wasn’t smart. He had been slightly below average at best in school, and that continued into his adulthood. 

Under his kiss, Hajime flinched and retracted a little, as though hurt. 

“Hajime-san? Does that… does it hurt?” The fine chains that dangled from his horns barely made a sound as he shook his head. 

“Then--” 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me, for putting you through... _this._ Being forced to see something so ugly.” Hajime shifted, his clawed hand now completely encircling Kenzaki’s arm and then some with the new size difference. Kenzaki tried to calm his beating heart and shook his head. 

He was frightened, but not of Hajime. 

If anything, he couldn’t not think of Hajime as beautiful no matter how he looked. 

Kenzaki frowned and, with his free hand, reached out and snagged one of Hajime’s long antennae in one hand. He gave a light tug, not enough to harm, but enough to make his intentions clear. 

“You’re not!” His back ached from the position he was in, but he ignored it. Hajime’s jaw parted slightly, strings of saliva breaking apart as his maw opened. Kenzaki would have been intimidated under normal circumstances, but not now. 

“K-kenzaki, that’s--”

‘No. I told you before, I’m here for you. I _choose_ to be here! So…” Hand tightening over the antennae, he looked away, feeling his cheeks burn considerably for a moment before he released Hajime and yanked his other arm free so he could pull his shirt off. After dropping it to the floor he breathed out and looked up to Hajime, who had sat back on both knees and watched in silence. 

Hajime leaned in, suddenly, a long claw trailing up Kenzaki’s injured arm and to his shoulder for a moment before his tongue dropped from his mouth and flicked upwards, spreading thick, moist saliva up the damaged skin. Kenzaki grimaced and glanced down, surprised to see how bad it actually was. 

“It’s fine, Hajime-san.. It was just an accident.” But also, the feel of a tongue on him that didn’t belong to a puppy or a kitten was weird. 

Hajime’s tongue wandered upwards, flicking along Kenzaki’s neck to his jaw, then his lips before--

A small noise was muffled by Hajime’s tongue. It was quick to dart around, touching here and there before entwining with Kenzaki’s own tongue for several seconds and then flicking out again. Hajime made a strange noise and then Kenzaki found his back to the ground as one of Hajime’s hands, sharp claws and all, tore into his jeans. 

Welp. 

At that to the list of things that needed replacing, then. That, and his phone… 

Pants and underwear swiftly gone, Hajime was at his neck again and Kenzaki raised a hand to touch one of his horns out of sheer, stupid curiosity as Hajime’s tongue flicked and tasted, leaving wet trails wherever it went. He tensed above Kenzaki and placed his hand to Kenzaki’s, lowering it down from his head as a strange tint of green spread across his grey, silvery cheeks and under the carapace. 

“Hajime-san.. A-are you.. Blushing?” 

“....” Hajime didn’t answer, his long fingers curling around Kenzaki’s hand carefully before lowering it and leaning in to press his mouth to the top of the knuckle in an attempt at a kiss. 

A small smile crossed Kenzaki’s lips, his anxiety over the situation beginning to fade a little. Hajime was gentle. 

Hajime was the most gentle, forgiving person Kenzaki had ever met. No matter how much they had fought, he had always acted in a way he thought was best, even if it hurt him. 

Suddenly, Kenzaki felt his head go fuzzy. 

What were these feelings that were beginning to surface in him? 

They were friends, so of course he appreciated Hajime and wanted to fight with him and protect him and--

Kenzaki let out a small squeak as he realized how strange his thoughts were. 

But, it couldn’t be helped to be thinking of Hajime… _like that,_ when they were about to… Do things. 

Stuff. 

“Kenzaki…?” Hajime’s voice was rough as he spoke, and Kenzaki shook his head, his legs slowly parting as Hajime moved forward and between his knees. 

Their size difference was incredible. 

Kenzaki felt himself growing hard despite having been barely touched at all. Something cold and wet was touching him, pressing and rubbing between his legs and next to his hole. 

Kenzaki bit his lower lip, holding in a noise of discomfort as Hajime suddenly raised his leg and pressed in, something slimy beginning to press into him. 

Already?

They were doing it already?!

Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, Kenzaki wasn’t even entirely ready, and they actually didn’t have any supplies, and--

Kenzaki could feel it start to wriggle and move, slowly stretching him open centimeter by centimeter. He let out a small noise as Hajime tugged him forward a little, angling his body a bit as his cock--

.....

Was that what it was called? Dick, penis, prick… Those were human terms, though.

What the fuck did they call Undead anatomy?! Kenzaki wasn’t aware they even had any, and now suddenly they had things like mating seasons! Why! For what _actual_ purpose?!

Kenzaki was thrown out of his thoughts as he felt Hajime go deeper, pulling out and pushing in again. He cried out at the sudden movement, unprepared. 

Above him Hajime went still, body shaking as he breathed out Kenzaki’s name in the form of a question. 

Kenzaki shook his head, beads of sweat beginning to form along his hairline as he reached up and took one of Hajime’s horns in his hands again and pulled him down. Hajime moved inside him again, the fluids helping him to glide with more ease despite the tightness. 

“Kenzaki…” Their mouths were close again. Kenzaki leaned up, pressing his lips to the rows of Hajime’s fearsome teeth. They could easily snap shut on him and end his life with the barest minimum of pressure, probably. 

But Kenzaki knew Hajime wasn’t like that, and thus, wasn’t afraid. 

He moaned softly as he felt Hajime move in him again, mumbling Hajime’s name quietly to himself as Hajime gripped his leg, genitalia slowly retracting until near removal before diving in. Then, Hajme was on him, rhythm set and tongue licking all over, flicking and tasting and teasing. 

Kenzaki was briefly reminded of the time he was young and experimenting with a classmate, their sides pressed together as they held each other in their hands. It was new, strange and exciting to be apart of something others might have deemed taboo. 

Kenzaki didn’t think of Hajime as wrong, though. 

He reached, his arm wrapping around Hajime’s neck to pull him close. He wanted to feel all of him, no matter how hard and spiky. 

“H-hajime-san--” Hajime’s pace, though just started, was already beginning to grow faster and faster as he sought relief. Kenzaki moaned as he felt Hajime brush past something inside him that had Kenzaki seeing sparks, again and again. His head fell back and he whined softly, leaving the skin of his neck exposed for Hajime’s tongue to lick at once more. 

This didn’t feel… Amazing, but it didn’t feel _awful_.

It had hurt much more the time Kenzaki had watched a porn and then decided to experiment by himself. Of course, he had been stupid then and didn’t have nearly enough lubrication for the toy. He had ended up stopping half way from the discomfort and never tried it again. 

This was different though.

Much more different.

Intense. 

Hajime was so, so beautiful. 

He closed his eyes, a few tears wetting his lashes. Hajime’s tongue slid up his cheek and licked, and he tilted his head down towards Kenzaki, his rough pace slowing considerably.

“Kenzaki…?” He called out, voice strained. Kenzaki forced his eyes open so he could look at Hajime and swallowed, a few more tears dripping down his cheeks. 

“A-are you.. Hurt?” Hajime’s forehead bumped lightly against Kenzaki’s, concerned, and Kenzaki closed his eyes, his head shaking gently. 

“No...I-i’m fine, keep going. Hajime-san…” Kenzaki sniffled. Their eyes met as he opened his eyes, and he remembered all the conversations he had shared with Hajime in private, all the times they had spent alone in ways that could be considered confiding in one another. He felt his lips turn up, and sheepishness flush across his already reddened cheeks.

“I’m.. actually really happy right now, Hajime-san.. Because you’re so beautiful.” Hajime’s body froze above him as he said that, and Kenzaki pressed his lips to Hajime’s teeth again, his tongue brushing past rows of sharp, legal teeth. Hajime swallowed, his teeth parting to allow Kenzaki access as his tongue slid out to greet Kenzaki’s in a strange attempt at a kiss that couldn’t quite be formed due to the differences of their faces. Still, Kenzaki was happy. 

Hajima’ inky eyes closed and he set the pace again, firmer and steady, one hand shifting down between them to take Kenzaki carefully in his massive hand. Kenzaki shivered, his head falling back again as Hajime began to rub in time with his thrusts, his touch startlingly gentle for how deadly his body was. Kenzaki trembled, overcome by sensations, and spilled all over his stomach with a small cry. Overhead, Hajime continued thrusting for several moments, the force of his body against Kenzaki’s jerking his body back and forth, only held in place by the hold they had on one another. 

Hajime kept this way until he tensed, throbbing inside Kenzaki before Kenzaki felt him empty inside of him. Kenzaki let out a surprised noise as he felt the hot liquid gush, spilling out as Hajime’s genitalia began to retract from inside him with a wet _squelch_ , furling up into his body as he collapsed over Kenzaki. Slowly, ever so slowly, his body began to soften and change, morphing back into his human appearance. 

Out of breath, Kenzaki sat up a little and very, very desperately ignored the feeling of… _Hajime_ beginning to ooze out of him as he pulled Hajime close. The other male breathed out, his nose pressing into Kenzaki’s neck as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Kenzaki…” He shifted in Kenzaki’s arm and sat up, hair damp and cheeks still colored. Kenzaki grinned lightly. 

“You better?” 

“.. For now.” 

The grin dropped and Kenzaki stared, suddenly in over his head again. 

“Huh?” 

“For now.” Hajime lowered himself into Kenzaki’s arm again, his own arm cautiously reaching out and laying across Kenzaki’s waist. He laid there a moment before he tugged, holding Kenzaki close to himself as he settled against him. 

Kenzaki shifted and ever so slowly raised his injured arm, setting his hand to Hajime’s head to pat lightly. 

Fine, then. 

Kenzaki would keep him company throughout the whole time. In spirit, and in body. 

Hajme’s eyes fell shut and he seemed to doze off. Kenzaki was about to do the same when the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs roused his attention. 

“Kenzaki?!” 

Tachibana nearly tripped against the door frame of the little shack and then jumped back at the sight of Kenzaki and Hajime curled up together. 

“T-tachibana-san??” Kenzaki’s cheeks lit up,and Hajime shifted, pushing himself up. His arm extended over Kenzaki, as though moving to protect him. He hissed, and Tachibana could only blanch and turn away, a hand over his eyes. 

“I-i’ll… uh, what I mean to say is… Um… w-well…”

“Just spit it out!” Hajime snarled. 

“I’ll come back later! Kenzaki, I, uh.. Noticed your bike's condition… I’ll take it back to get it repaired, that w-way you can.. Uh.. well.” Kenzaki felt his cheeks puff out a little as Tachibana continued to stammer, but gave a nod. 

“I got it! Thanks. You can…” 

“Yeah. Sorry!” 

Then, he was gone. Hajime breathed out, eyes narrowed in the direction of the door for a few moments before he turned and curled back against Kenzaki. 

He wasn’t as feverish as he had been before, Kenzaki noted. 

That was good. 

Hajime closed his eyes again, and Kenzaki tilted his head up to look at the dirty, hole filled shack roof. 

“Ne, Hajime-san…? When this is over, do you.. Wanna go get a drink, or something?” Hajime’s eyes snapped open, and Kenzaki felt Hajime’s cheeks heat against his chest. He remained quiet for some time, before suddenly, Kenzaki heard a small hum of agreement from Hajime’s throat. 

Kenzaki smiled.


End file.
